Lorenzo Tavares
)]] Name: Lorenzo Tavares Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Skating, Concerts, Parties, Gay-Straight Alliance Appearance: '''Standing at 5’11, and weighing a lean 185 lbs, Lorenzo is a decently fit teenager. He has clear olive-colored skin thanks to his Sicilian and Portuguese heritage. Lorenzo has very sparse body hair above the waist besides a moderate happy trail from his navel down and a small patch of curly brown hairs in the middle of his chest. Lorenzo’s nose is well-sized to his facial proportions, but slopes a bit leftward due to a bad break he experienced when he was younger. His eyes are almond-shaped, and the color tends to shift between hazel and grey depending on the light. Most of the time his eyes give off a tired look, half-lidded and bloodshot. Lorenzo’s has full, pouty lips, and his teeth are almost perfectly straight, with just a slight overbite and the two canines on his bottom row sticking out slightly more than his other teeth. Lorenzo enjoys standing out, and nothing stands out more than his dyed electric green hair as opposed to his natural chestnut brown curls. Lorenzo has his hair is an undercut, shaved down on the sides with the top kept long spilling bright green curls down into his face (about nose length). Lorenzo has quite a few piercings, a small spiked black hoop on his right lobe, a pair of black snakebites, a silver tongue ring, a black hoop on his left brow, and as of his 18th birthday, a silver bar through each nipple. Lorenzo’s style is for the most part tight to his body in dark colors. On his torso is usually a sleeveless band tee, a dark colored flannel, a zip-up hoodie, or something of a similar nature. Skinny black or dark wash jeans are his typical lower body wear, and he usually pairs these with black boots or high top Converse. Under the jeans are the only pop of real color besides his hair, with mid-rise briefs in a variety of bright colors are his go-to for undergarments. Accessory-wise, his hands are adorned with a variety of black and silver rings, his right hand having rings on his thumb (one), middle (two), and ring (one) fingers, and his left having rings on his ring (one) and pointer (one) fingers. Hanging on a black chain around his neck he wears a small purple crystal. Depending on his mood, sometimes Lorenzo paints his nails black, but tends to avoid it unless he’s going to a concert or event to keep the complaints from his teachers and parents to a minimum. He also occasionally wears a bit of eyeliner. Lorenzo tends to hunch forward a bit due to bad posture, weather he’s standing or sitting. During the abduction, Lorenzo is wearing black skinny jeans, a sleeveless black tee shirt with the album cover art for Dark side Of the Moon on it, a plain black zip-up hoodie, black zip-up boots, and all his usual accessories. '''Biography: Lorenzo was born February 10th, 2000, to Felix and Sofia Tavares in Chattanooga, Tennessee, as the middle child in a household of five children, and the only boy at that. His mother and father met when both were in their early/mid 20s. Sofia was a student working on her bachelor’s degree in finance at Montclair University in New Jersey (her home state), and Felix was studying to get his Law degree at Rutgers Law School. The two met at a mutual friend’s Halloween party and hit it off almost instantly. Once they both graduated, the two were quickly married, and Sofia was pregnant almost immediately. After spending a few years working in New York City, Felix’s father fell ill, and the entire family of now two girls, Alessia (oldest) and Marina (second oldest), packed up and moved back to Felix’s hometown of Chattanooga so Felix could take over his father’s law firm. Sofia, already pregnant with their third child before the move, was more than willing to relocate, as her degree in finance allowed her to work anywhere. Soon after the family began to settle in, Lorenzo was born, and after taking a year to stay home with the kids, Sofia returned to work in an accounting office in Chattanooga. Four years after Lorenzo was born, Sofia gave birth to their second youngest child Bianca, and three years after that gave birth to the baby of the family, Adrianna. Lorenzo had a happy and healthy childhood, even though his parents worked hard and often. Felix and Sofia always made time for their children, and did their best to provide them any and all opportunities to succeed in life. They always encouraged their children to follow their dreams and do what makes them happy, and being fairly liberal and lenient parents gave their kids the freedom to make their own mistakes and learn from them. Even so, Lorenzo was a rebellious child, getting into trouble often, and not knowing how keep his thoughts and opinions to himself. Being the only male child in a household of women, Lorenzo was closest to his father, and though the two of them would often argue and disagree, sometimes leading to words said that they didn’t mean, the two loved each other and spent a majority of their time together. Felix tried to instill Lorenzo with a pride in his appearance and body, and used to work out with him when Lorenzo was young. As the years passed, this ritual became less and less frequent as Lorenzo’s interests diverged from athleticism, but he still retains the basic tone of an athletic body, working out on his own about two to three times a week. When Lorenzo was in middle school he started to find his taste musically change. Lorenzo found himself drawn more toward the alternative/punk rock and heavy metal music scenes. He started to dress in darker colors, and his attitude started becoming more brash and sarcastic. He started trying to find shows he could attend, and became enamored with the concert lifestyle. Not only was this new alternative style calling out to him, but he started to have strange feelings that made him question a lot of himself,especially concerning his sexuality and self image. Self image wise he started to double-down on the punk/alternative style, starting to dye his hair (which his parents didn’t really bat an eye at) and get piercings (which his mother was fine with until the lip and tongue piercings, which led to a loud and emotional fight ending with Lorenzo crashing at a friend’s house for a while until Sofia got over it). But as far as his raging hormones went, it took him a while to accept the fact that he was very indifferent to girls and very enticed by the masculine body. This led to a untimely confession of his sexuality to a then close friend at a music festival that ended in a bad fight and tears. Ever since, Lorenzo has become rather cynical as far as personal relationships outside his family are concerned. Lorenzo’s first sexual experience happened at a concert when he was 15 (freshman year of high school). Lorenzo became especially turned on watching the lead singer of a band in a state of undress, and attempted to make his way to the restroom to take care of his problem. On his way however, he (literally) ran into another boy maybe a few years older than him. After an awkward initial meeting, the two soon found themselves locked in a stall in the bathroom of the event. After their fun, the other boy disappeared into the the crowded concert, and Lorenzo never saw the boy again. After the encounter, Lorenzo found that he was much more comfortable with himself, and found that he enjoyed the experience, and craved more. After this event, Lorenzo decided to come out to his family. His older sisters claimed to have always known, his younger sisters didn’t seem to care much besides wanting to talk about boys with him, and his parents were just happy that he could share that with them comfortably. When everything went well at home, Lorenzo realized he may as well be who he wanted to be at school as well. Lorenzo wasn’t very popular in school by any means. He was brash, rude, and liked to antagonize people as much as he could before they snapped. His friend group had always been small and deliberate, and he rarely attempted to give anyone else his time in the past. However now that his sexual awakening had come about, he wanted to try and have as much fun with as many people as he could. So from about the middle of his freshman year till present he’s done everything he can to get in as many guys’ pants as possible. However, this didn’t always pan out in his favor. Even before he publicly came out, Lorenzo had a tendency to get into fights for the smallest things. He would come out on top sometimes, but he picked a lot of fights he couldn’t win more often than not. And once he was out at school, these problems tended to come up more and more frequently, with homophobic older kids jumping him after school pretty often. Not wanting to worry his family, he blamed most of his injuries (not that they were too severe) on his skating. In middle school he picked up the habit of skateboarding, and even though he wasn’t the best at it, he could do a few tricks, and it became his main mode of transportation for the majority of high school until his parents bought him a beat up 2001 Saab 9-3 Hatchback his senior year. In his senior year, he was better able to defend himself from would-be assailants, but still tended to get in over his head from time to time. Even with all this strife, he still retained his sarcastic and brash attitude, not really caring what other people thought about him. He also picked up the bad habit of cigarettes during his sophomore year, although he’s been trying to keep his parents from finding out. His older sister Marina introduced him to weed the summer between sophomore and junior year, and he was a big fan. Even though Lorenzo wouldn’t classify himself a social butterfly, he was still quite a staple in the house party scene in his high school. He would usually get a bit of weed from his sister, and use that as his access point to placate the other students who weren’t too crazy about him. Lorenzo tended to keep to the background of parties, usually seen wherever the smokers congregate passing a blunt or a joint. Lorenzo isn’t a big drinker, tending to get himself drunk pretty quickly when he tries, so he usually sticks to the green stuff. While not the life of the party, Lorenzo is much more appreciated by his peers in a party setting than he is in school. In his senior year Lorenzo’s parents started managing him a bit more than usual. If he wanted to keep his car and freedom, he’d have to keep his grades up to par (he had decent grades, mostly Bs with an occasional C or A) and he had to join some sort of after school activity so it would look good for college applications. Lorenzo wasn’t even sure he wanted to go to college, but to keep his parents off his back, he joined the school’s Gay-Straight alliance, mostly because he thought it would be an easy way to get laid. He didn’t mind being at the meetings, but could only bring himself to show up part of the time. This of course was to the other GSA member’s ire, as he rarely helped with any project for the club, and if he did, his idea of help was lounging around making snide comments instead of actually being productive. As far as his schoolwork was concerned, Lorenzo had little problems keeping his grades up, but none of his classes were very enjoyable for him. The closest to an enjoyable subject he’d ever taken was when he took an Intro to Law class as an elective, and even there his interest was mostly piqued because it was a way to get a glimpse into what his father did for a living. After graduation he planned on taking a year off to go stay with his sister Alessia in Austin, Texas, where she went to school to check out the live music scene there and see if he could find a path forward. This plan, of course, was made without his parents knowledge, and Lorenzo hasn’t had the heart to tell them he didn’t want to go to college right away. He did apply to some local colleges to keep up appearances, but as he has no real idea what he wanted out of life or what career he was interested in, Lorenzo figured he needed a chance to find himself. Advantages: Lorenzo is no stranger to a fight, even if he doesn’t have any formal skill or training, he knows how to defend himself. Disadvantages: That brash attitude of his turns a lot of people off in normal life, on the island he will probably find it hard to make alliances with people he’s pissed off in the past. Even worse, there may be some with grudges against him that use the island as the perfect revenge. Anyone not too happy with his lifestyle could also end up as an enemy. Designated Number: Male Student No. 003 --- Designated Weapon: Splitting Maul Conclusion: When a boy thinks with the wrong head, he gets the both of them chopped off. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Tonyksin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Tonyksin '''Kills: 'Sapphire Waters, Emil Van Zandt III, Dane Lennox, Axel Fontaine 'Killed By: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Collected Weapons: ' Splitting Maul (assigned weapon), Military entrenching tool (from Emmett Bunnell), Collar Radar (range of 100 yards) (from Emil Van Zandt III), Uzi-Pro (From Dane Lennox) 'Allies: 'Diego Larrosa 'Enemies: 'Emil Van Zandt III, Emmett Bunnell, Tyrell Lahti, Violet Schmidt, Blaise d'Aramitz, Camila Cañizares, Coriander Silverman, Axel Fontaine, Morgan Dragosavich, Sapphire Waters, Jeff Greene, Justin Greene, Dane Lennox 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Lorenzo had decided, early on, that he was willing to accept being a bad person and do whatever it took to get home. His first effort was on the beach, where he observed Emil Van Zandt III and Emmett Bunnell discussing a tracking device, which he was very interested in. He approached them and threatened them for it, and was bemused when they merely taunted him back. He had little patience but was still trying to play the fight smart, he approached and took a swing at Emil, who was standing his ground. Emmett threw a bag, which allowed Emil to barely clear the possibly debilitating swing. Emmett was running with the tracker while shouting insults, Emil was standing his ground, Lorenzo believed he could handle Emil quickly before catching up with his real target, but the melee quickly got messy. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Lorenzo, in chronological order: The Past: *I'm (Not) Okay *Jawbreaker *One Way Or Another *Life Between The Lines V7 Pregame: *Family Portrait *Evergreen *Teen Idle *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) *Morningleaver (#SwiftBall) Prom: *Cinderella Step *Lost Souls *Sweetest Lie (Content Warning) *It Ends Tonight The Trip: *Room 713: We Didn't Start The Fire (Yet) (Content Warning) V7: *Meddling Heart *Starting Point for G007 *Break Your Halo *Watch Your Step *Gimme, Gimme Shelter, or I'm Gonna Fade Away *Heeling of The USS Dekcuc *Still Waiting *Hell is Other People *RICH_BOY_LIKES_IT_ROUGH.MP4 *The Big Sleep *my heart will be blacker than your eyes when i'm through with you *Hello, My Name Is Human Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lorenzo Tavares. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students